Reassured
by gift of the gabz
Summary: "You know JJ and I trust you completely. Never think otherwise. And if you do doubt that, just come and find me and I'll remind you of this conversation." Set after 9x16 Gabby.


**A/N Set after 9x16 Gabby and in the same universe as Defying the Reid Effect though that does not have to be read prior to it at all. Hope you like it ~ Gabz**

Feeling Henry's arms around his neck, Reid held his godson closer knowing it was time to let go but unsure of how to. It wasn't that cases with children didn't effect him usually but this case was something else, there had been so many people willing to do harm to an innocent four year old.

"Uncle Spencer?" Hearing his Uncle hum, Henry moved his head so it was resting against his Uncle's chest, his heart beating quickly underneath his ear. "Are you okay?"

Breathing in the smell of a freshly bathed Henry seemed to calm his nerves and he finally gave into to JJ's offer of sitting on the couch. Seeing the understanding in both JJ and Will's eyes, Reid felt marginally better for his freak out that had him at JJ's door at eleven o'clock at night and pulling Henry out of bed just for a hug.

Letting Henry slide off his lap, Reid pressed a kiss to his hair before sending him off to bed again, waving goodbye to Will as he disappeared to tuck his son back in again.

Feeling JJ's hand grasping his own, Reid let himself soak up her comfort before he pulled himself off the couch and was back at the door. "I'm sor-"

Not giving him the chance to finish apologising again, JJ wrapped her arms around him again smiling when he returned her hug. "I told you Spence, there's nothing to be sorry about, besides the number of times I've woken Henry up because I needed a cuddle after a case. He's used to it."

Shuffling slightly, Reid extracted himself from JJ's grasp and started walking down the street, his next destination wasn't that far away anyway.

Somehow not surprised to see the porch light on, Reid slowly walked up the pathway to Hotch's door wondering how to explain why he was there. Before he could come to a stop, the door was open and Hotch was standing before him in a loose pair of sweats and an FBI shirt with Jack sleepily peering up at him.

Grabbing his hand, Jack pulled Spencer through the door leading him over to the couch where he'd fallen asleep watching The Incredibles. Once Spencer sat down, Jack grabbed the blanket and pillow he'd been sleeping on. Placing the pillow on Spencer's lap he lay back down and continued watching the movie from where it left off not surprised when he felt a hand run through his hair. Feeling his eyes begin to close again, Jack let the soft motions soothe him back to sleep.

Placing a cup of tea in Spencer's hand, Aaron felt his eyebrows pull together as he took in the tense lines pulling at Spencer's form. "It's getting late Reid, why don't you stay tonight. I'm sure Jack would like to talk with you in the morning."

"I don't… I- uh, how'd you know I was coming?"

Smiling slightly at the bashful look on his subordinate's face that reminded Aaron that despite how old Spencer tried to act, that for all the knowledge he had in his brain, he was still a lot younger than the rest of them. "JJ called."

Feeling himself blush, Reid tried to make sense of what he was feeling. It was like he needed to reassure himself that Hotch and JJ still trusted him, after what Sue had shown could happen, he just… needed them to trust him. So far Henry and Jack were the only children who didn't look at him with fear or mistrust. Who actually liked him enough to call him Uncle Spencer. He wasn't sure he would have been able to take it if Hotch and JJ took that away from him.

Seeing the uncertainty in Spencer's gaze, Aaron reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Why don't you tuck Jack in and I'll make up the room for you."

Gently easing himself out from under Jack, Reid stood up and looked at the soft smile on Jack's face. Picking him up into his arms, Reid moved down the hall smiling as he spotted the various dinosaur figurines he'd gotten Jack placed throughout the room. Pulling back the covers he slid the boy into his bed, tucking the covers under his chin before moving for the door.

"Uncle Spencer?"

Turning back at he soft voice, Reid let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Yeah Jack?"

"You're going to be here in the morning right?"

Brushing Jack's hair down once more, Reid smiled slightly. "I will."

"Good." Wrapping his arms around Spencer's shoulders, Jack whispered his goodnight.

"Sleep tight Jack."

Moving from Jack's room, Reid slipped into the room he claimed as his whenever he stayed, eyeing Hotch straightening out the fresh linen, Reid began to speak. "Thanks."

"You know you're always welcome Spencer. You're family."

Smiling shyly he quietly slipped into the pair of sweats Hotch left him, pulling the drawstrings tight on his hips. Settling under the covers, Reid sighed as he finally felt at ease.

Sitting down next to Spencer, Aaron smoothed down Spencer's unruly hair laughing slightly at one stubborn strand. "You know JJ and I trust you completely. Never think otherwise. And if you do doubt that, just come and find me and I'll remind you of this conversation."

Feeling a warmth in his gut at the reminder that his family has grown to include more than just him and his mother, Spencer finally felt the events of the last day catch up with him and his eyes grow heavy. "Thanks Hotch"

Laughing, Aaron got up from the bed. "You know you can call me Aaron, right Spencer?"

Catching a barely perceptible nod and a 'night Aaron', Aaron shook his head fondly and turned off the light. Checking in on Jack as he made his way to his own room, he slipped into bed with ease knowing both his boys were sleeping soundly.

- The End -

**A/N Not sure where this came from but after watching that episode it just sprung to life as a follow up on my story Defying the Reid Effect. There's just this image in my mind of Reid very rarely allowing anyone to take care of him but occasionally allowing Hotch to be the exception.**


End file.
